Memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices, and data servers. Memory may comprise non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory allows information to be stored and retained even when the non-volatile memory is not connected to a source of power (e.g., a battery).
One example of a non-volatile memory is magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), which uses magnetization to represent stored data, in contrast to some other memory technologies that use electronic charges to store data. Generally, an MRAM includes a large number of magnetic memory cells formed on a semiconductor substrate, where each memory cell represents (at least) one bit of data. A bit of data is written to a memory cell by changing the direction of magnetization of a magnetic element within the memory cell, and a bit is read by measuring the resistance of the memory cell (low resistance typically represents a “0” bit and high resistance typically represents a “1” bit). As used herein, the direction of magnetization is the direction along which the magnetic moment is oriented.
Although MRAM is a promising technology, it is challenging to achieve high bit density and high endurance for write operations with existing MRAM memory cell designs.